Jack
Jack Arthur Lennox, who sometimes refers to himself as "The Jackal," is the trapper from the Evolve Hunting Season 2 DLC. Biography Jack, who refers to himself as "The Jackal", scrounged the industrial ruins to build his Trapper arsenal. To pack a punch, Jack wields two pairs of dual pistols, enabling him to reload one pair while firing the other. To track and trap the Monster, Jack uses a hacked Survey Satellite to locate enemies and his Repulsor gloves to stop the Monster in its tracks. Like Ida Lennox, Jack has great intelligence and engineering ability that Matthew, the game's head writer, has referred to as "an almost mystical affinity for machines." https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/jack-reveal-t5-trapper/66270/726?u=isaac_fluffywolf_rad However, he has little of Lennox's intrapersonal skill, but this can be attributed at least partly to his youth. He's slightly younger than Sunny Yúhttps://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/jack-reveal-t5-trapper/66270/714?u=isaac_fluffywolf_rad. Given that she's close to her twenties, this would place Jack somewhere in his mid-teens, possibly 15-17. Jack has managed to survive on Shear through the usage of technology he made from Shear's scrapyards. As a coping mechanism to deal with the utter insanity of fighting the Monsters, he refers to himself as "The Jackal" in a superhero-like persona to protect the surviving colonists of Shear. Weapons and Equipment Jack has a special passive unique to his character - firing, reloading, and using ironsights does not cause him to slow down. Dual Pistols Jack has two sets of energy pistols. His "reload" swaps the current set of pistols out and recharges the old pair. * 400 rounds per minute * 1.5 second reload * 36 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine (6 shots per pistol) Repulsor Jack fires a force-field that can stop monsters dead in their tracks. When angled correctly, the field counters the momentum of a monster with a green beam, quickly depleting its capacity. When not actively stopping the monster, the beam is red and depletes very slowly. It can stop many monster abilities and traversals, and can shove the Kraken towards the ground if angled properly, or even slow a Kraken's divebomb. This allows ample time for your team to escape an Aftershock from above. It can be considered the opposite of Griffin Hallsey's harpoon gun. Where the harpoon gun stops a monster from running away, the Repulsion Field stops a monster from running at the Hunters. It does not push the monster away from Jack, even if the monster is standing still, nor would the monster move faster if it moved the opposite direction of the beam. * 1000 ammo * 400 ammo required to fire * 75 ammo consumed when used * 90 degree arc angle * Reduces speed by 95% * 1 second delay on recharge * 10 second recharge * 60 meter range * 30 degree lock on angle * 7% ammo per second used when not repulsing the monster ** Goliath Charge - 40% ammo used, length reduced by 80% ** Meteor Goliath Charge - 40% ammo used, length reduced by 85% ** Wraith Abduct - 40% ammo used ** Wraith Warp Blast - 40% ammo used ** All other abilities/traversals - Unknown Survey Satellite Jack places a spike that sends sweeping lasers out in concentric circles. The satellite deals high damage to monsters when striking a target and marks monsters, footprints, creatures that have recently been eaten by the Monster and elite wildlife. While it leaves a red marker at the monsters location on a successful sweep it does not "tag" the monster and will not follow its movements. * Scans within a 100 meter radius * Scans over a period of 14 seconds * 1 second cast time * .8 second delay * 60 second cooldown * Beams scan a 10 meter area * Deals damage within 4 meters of the monster * Deals a single instance of 675 damage to the monster (lasers can never damage the monsters more than once although they can tag it more than once, each additional tag from the same scan does 0 damage) Jack’s Pistol (Downed) * Used only when downed * 200 rounds per minute * 1.7 second reload * 6 shots per magazine * 35 damage per shot Progression Tactics * The satellite rays go through walls. Even under a covered cavern, dropping the satellite may be a good option to find a nearby monster, whatever its z-level position (height axis). The satellite range is average, it covers a circle of about 1.5 times an arena radius. * The repulsor cannot be used to stop monsters projectile attacks. For example, it cannot repulse a Goliath rock throw nor Behemoth's tongue. Relations with other Hunters Jack is considered by the others the most annoying Hunter on the team, with his Jackal persona and cheeky attitude. While largely accepted by the group for his competency, his personality evinces death threats on more than one occasion from Bucket, Torvald, and Hyde, and Val. *Markov: Despite his initial refusal due to Jack's age, Markov acknowledged him as a reliable and powerful ally after seeing him in action. At first, Jack assumes that the Assault has accepted to go along with the whole superhero business, but the Assault is actually making fun of him by saying the Jackal would not hesitate to face the new, spider-like monster alone if need be, startling the boy. *Hank: Hank trusts Cabot's opinion on letting Jack join the team. He thinks the little guy has the gear for hunting monsters. He says a Goliath could eat Jack in one bite, which Jack does not like. However if Jack would use his superhero voice on the monster, the monster could get scared, says Hank sarcastically. However, too much Jackal speech wears down even the Support, who threatens to bombard Jack's behind if he keeps it up. *Lazarus: Lazarus concedes that Jack is brave, but recommends him not to be careless as he does not want to use the Lazarus Device on him too many times. He scares by saying that the device will cause his brain to melt if used too often, and subtly mocks him by telling him that he would end up brain-damaged like Hyde was. *Parnell: Parnell thinks Jack is quite smart and is happy to have him on the team, but is still happy to tease him on occasion and refers to him as a bit of a nincompoop. *Caira: Jack seems to be slightly interested in Caira, asking Markov about her past. However, she soon threatens to launch napalm grenades at him due to him guessing she is 30 and then 35. As for his superhero persona, Caira states the Jack's helmet is nice, however she will not call him 'the Jackal', and adds she does not have to heal him, as long as he uses his altered voice. *Cabot: Jack is grateful to Cabot for letting him in the team. The leader manages to be a positive figure for the boy, praising Jack for his stopping a Behemoth with his ray and telling him that once is teammates see how well he fares on the fields, they will stop believing his age is important (although they will probably still keep taunting him). *Slim: In conversations with Slim, Jack is generally bested, but his admiration for Slim's abilities promotes some camraderie and boosts Slim's own impression of himself. *Sunny: Sunny expresses admiration for Jack's Survey Satellite, praising him for his intelligence and engineering skills. She tends to tease him and goad him into embarrasing himself. *Lennox: Secretly Jack's absentee mother, though neither has revealed this to the team.http://www.twitch.tv/evolvegame/v/13101381. It's suggested that Lennox's attitude towards motherhood is somewhat hands-free, keeping with her Tony Stark persona and her tendency to switch out men. Jack is uncomfortable about revealing this relationship to the others. Nevertheless, Lennox still cares deeply for him, nagging at him to take a bath and is glad that E.M.E.T. is looking out for him. *Hyde: Hyde, like most others, does not like "The Jackal". However, the conversation quickly turns from "The Jackal" to Hyde's slang. Jack doesn't understand the slang and even questions if Hyde is speaking English. In a conversation with Lazarus, Lazarus said that overuse of the Lazarus Device will turn a brain to mush - this is why Hyde speaks like that. When he next sees Hyde, Jack takes it back and tells Hyde what Lazarus told him. Hyde declares that some planking is in order. *Sunny Yú: Sunny is fond of Jack because he is 'super smart' after he explained to her how he got the Satellite Scanner to work. Jack seems to like Sunny and comments on her abilities when she explains her Shield Drone. Sunny still likes to tease Jack though. When Sunny asks why he doesn't use 'The Jackal' voice on her, Jack tries to act mature and says it is stupid. Sunny claims she though it was cool and gets him to do it again. When he does she laughs and admits that she really does think it is stupid and only got him to do it to see if she could. Gallery 1439333814-3.jpg 1439333814-1.jpg 1439333814-6.jpg 1439333816-7.jpg 1439333814-2.jpg Trivia * Jack has an eye in a vial on his necklace, possibly referencing the YouTuber Jacksepticeye. * Initially, Jack was shown wearing a cape, evident in his tutorial videos and teaser silhouette. However, the cape is not present in-game. * Jack is the youngest hunter in the game. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Trapper Class Category:DLC